The Schizoid Man (episode)
An away team discovers the dying Doctor Ira Graves, who claims to be Data's "grandfather." Summary Dr. Ira Graves, a specialist in cybernetic technology, has sent a distress call. The crew soon discovers that the distress call was sent out by Graves' assistant and that it was sent out of fear, however, the crew can only find two lifeforms on Gravesworld. While en route, a distress call is picked up from the , which has suffered an outer hull breach, and is carrying 2012 colonists. Due to the need to assist the Constantinople quickly, as well as Graves, a near-warp transport is used to transport an away team Gravesworld. The Enterprise dropped out of warp, initiated the transport, and re-engaged its warp engines. This was a disorientating process for the away team, since Counselor Deanna Troi noted that she thought she was stuck in the wall for a moment while materializing. Worf reinforced that, for a moment, she was. The assistant, Kareen Brianon, reported the distress based on the fact that Graves' health is deteriorating rapidly, with shortness of breath and outbursts of temper. Graves is not entirely happy at the presence of Doctor Selar, commenting that he is "healthy as a Rigellian ox". In their discussion, Graves begins to offer new information about himself. Graves was the mentor of Doctor Noonien Soong, the creator and "father" of Data. Graves is diagnosed with terminal Darnay's disease. As Graves' condition worsens, he and Data form a rapport, and after Data asks about a song Graves is whistling (If I Only Had a Brain, from The Wizard of Oz), they begin a conversation on the nature of emotions, life, and death. Graves reveals that just prior to death, he intends to transfer his intellect into his computer, commenting that Data can never truly understand death. However, Data comments that he has an "off" switch, the presence of which gives him an understanding of death. Graves takes an interest in the location of this switch. As the Enterprise enters orbit around the planet, Data joins the rest of the away team and informs them that Graves has just died in his arms. Back on the Enterprise, Data is behaving a little unusually, using more informal, florid language and exhibiting emotional behavior. He has a discussion with Kareen, revealing how much Graves loved her and showing deep insight, leaving Kareen looking somewhat unsettled. This unusual behavior continues when Data delivers a very personal and dramatic eulogy of Graves, praising him extremely highly. After the funeral, Captain Picard questions Data on his unusual behavior at the funeral, commenting that perhaps Data should not try so hard to emulate Humans. After being dismissed from the ready room, Data smiles, looks appreciatively at the rear end of a female crewmember, and begins to whistles the song from The Wizard of Oz that Graves had done previously. Suspicion of, and concerns about, Data's behavior grow among the crew and his errant behavior escalates as he belittles Wesley Crusher on his age and lack of experience, acting in a remarkably arrogant manner, reminiscent of Ira Graves' personality. He also mutters under his breath, then lashes out at Picard as he gives Kareen a tour of the bridge, accusing him of coveting her. Picard orders Data to come with him, and after they have left, Troi comments that she felt intense burning jealousy emanating from Data. In the ready room, Picard comments that something is clearly wrong with Data, despite Data protesting that he is "healthy as a Rigellian ox", and orders him to carry out a self-diagnostic. Data says the diagnostic shows he is fine, but Picard says that, for the first time since he has known Data, he does not believe him. Further engineering tests are carried out by Geordi La Forge as an uncooperative Data's insubordination grows. The engineering tests show no problems. Troi comments that it may be a mental health problem rather than a physical problem, and performs a psychotronic stability examination on Data, uncovering two disparate personalities present in him. The burgeoning negative personality displayed special hatred of Picard and other authority figures. Without it being stymied, it will forever engulf Data's natural personality. Despite having been ordered to remain in his quarters, Picard discovers from the computer that Data has gone to Ten Forward. Lieutenant Worf is ordered to go there and keep an eye on Data, but not to interfere with his actions. Picard also orders Dr. Selar to report to his ready room. Data approaches Kareen in Ten Forward – she is planning to disembark at Starbase 6, and finally reveals that he is Graves, alive in Data's mind. He admits that he deactivated Data and transferred his mind into his frame. All his feelings and dreams were retained and he dismisses Kareen's assertion that he will not be able to get away with it. Picard, however, has begun to understand what has happened. Data/Graves talks with Kareen about the wonder of having a new body, musing on what he may accomplish in the next thousand years. He offers to build Kareen an android body as well, so they can remain together forever. Data is rebuffed however, and leaves Ten Forward. Picard confronts Data/Graves in engineering. Graves dismisses Data's right to life and warns the captain not to approach. As Picard does so, he sees that Graves has already attacked La Forge and rendered him unconscious. Picard implores Graves that he has gone too far, physically injuring Kareen in the process. As Picard ramps up his case for Graves to give back Data, Graves reaches tipping point and strikes the captain across the face, knocking him unconscious. This act seems to shock Graves, who is disturbed that he keeps injuring people in anger. Upon being revived, Picard tracks Data to his quarters. When they find Data laid on the floor, La Forge cautiously approaches and wakes Data. It is immediately apparent that he is back to his former self. Kareen discerns from the monitors that Graves has deposited himself into the ship's computer, though the conscious Human element has been lost. Data has no memory of the time in which he was invested with Graves' personality and worries that he might have behaved in a manner unbecoming of a Starfleet officer. As Commander Riker jokingly tries to persuade Data that he may have wrestled with a Targ, the Enterprise leaves orbit of Starbase 6. Log Entries *[[Medical log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Gravesworld|Medical log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] *[[Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365#Mission to Gravesworld|Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D), 2365]] *[[Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)#Mission to Gravesworld|Captain's personal log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] Memorable Quotes "Did you damage your face Data?" "It is a beard, Geordi." : - La Forge and Data, when Data reveals his attempt to grow a beard to La Forge and Troi "... Another lovely specimen of womanhood." "I thought you didn't like people." "Women aren't people! They're women!" : - Graves and Troi "My,my,my,my,my..." "Lt. Commander Data..." "Shhhh.........absolutely no aesthetic value whatsoever, looks like Soong's work." "Quite correct Sir, did you know Dr. Soong?" "Know him? I taught him everything he knows. You could say that I was the father of his work. Which kind of makes me your Grandfather, doesn't it, sonny?" : - Graves and Data "I have noticed, doctor–" "Call me Grandpa! Seems more... touching... in my final hours." : - Data and Graves "Oh, listen to me. A dying man takes the time to mourn a man who will never know death. Funny, isn't it." : - Graves "I can safely say, that to know him, was to love him. And to love him, was to know him... Those who knew him, loved him, while those who did not know him, loved him from afar." "Data." "I am almost finished, sir." "You ''are finished, Data." : - '''Data' and Picard "So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see, So long lives this, and this gives life to thee. "Picard" : - Data and Picard "I trust I did nothing unbecoming to a Starfleet officer." "Does wrestling with a Klingon Targ ring a bell?" "Mr. Crusher, take us out of orbit." "Aye, sir." "Did I win?" : - Data, Riker, Picard, and Wesley Crusher "Excuse me, sir ... are you a Romulan?" "Rrrrr ... hardly!" : - Kareen, mistaking Worf for his people's greatest enemy "Do I have to stand here and be insulted?" : - Worf, incensed when Graves says Romulans and Klingons act a lot alike Background Information *The title to this episode comes from an episode of the 1960s British science fiction show whose star, , was originally intended to play the part of Ira Graves. (Star Trek Encyclopedia) *The tune that Graves whistles, even in Data's body, is "If I Only Had a Heart", from the musical film . *Picard quotes from Shakespeare's Sonnet XVIII. *Tasha's and Dexter Remmick's images are displayed during the test on Data, along with images from the Genesis Project. *This is the first TNG episode where a torpedo is seen as part of a funeral service. *In the original scripted climax, Data/Graves was to hold the bridge crew including La Forge, Troi, and Wesley hostage with a phaser. After Data/Graves orders them to evacuate, Picard would confront him in the deserted bridge with Data/Graves choking Picard to death until Kareen intervenes and convinces Data/Graves to vacate the android body. After Graves relocates to the computer, Picard laments that the real Graves never left the planet. *In a scene removed from the script, Data was to have a bald head, mimicking Picard, after his Riker-esque beard proved unpopular. (Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion) *This is the first appearance of the starship in TNG, albeit of stock footage of it exploding. *The teaser features an interesting scene of Dr. Pulaski taking the turbolift on a corridor and arriving to the bridge in the same shot. This was achieved by the creative use of bluescreen, projecting the ship's corridor, then the bridge into the background when the turbolift doors close and open. *This episode marks the only on screen appearance of Dr. Selar (Suzie Plakson), a character who is referred to in numerous subsequent episodes of the series. *This is the first of W. Morgan Sheppard's four appearances throughout the Star Trek franchise. Video and DVD releases *Original UK VHS release (two-episode tapes, CIC Video): Volume 16, catalogue number VHR 2469, *UK re-release (three-episode tapes, Paramount Home Entertainment): Volume 2.2, catalogue number VHR 4738, *As part of the TNG Season 2 DVD collection Links and references Main Cast *Patrick Stewart as Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Jonathan Frakes as Commander William T. Riker *LeVar Burton as Lieutenant Geordi La Forge *Michael Dorn as Lieutenant Worf *Marina Sirtis as Counselor Deanna Troi *Brent Spiner as Lieutenant Commander Data *Wil Wheaton as Ensign Wesley Crusher Special Appearance By *Diana Muldaur as Doctor Pulaski Guest Stars *W. Morgan Sheppard as Ira Graves *Suzie Plakson as Lieutenant Selar *Barbara Alyn Woods as Kareen Brianon Uncredited Co-Stars *Majel Barrett as the computer voice *Dexter Clay as a security officer *Randy James as a Ten Forward waiter *Guy Vardaman as Darien Wallace ;Archive footage *Denise Crosby as Natasha Yar (from ) *Robert Schenkkan as Dexter Remmick (from ) References beard; ''Constantinople'', USS; cyberfluidic coupler; cybernetics; Darnay's disease; dog; deactivation switch; Gravesworld; Grim Reaper; If I Only Had a Heart; molecular cybernetics; nDNA; near-warp transport; PhD; priority one; psychotronic stability examination; Rigellian ox/Rigelian ox; Soong, Noonien; Starbase 6; Starfleet Academy; synapse; targ; transport; Wizard of Oz, The Other references ; Dent, Arthur; ; Genesis Project; McMillan, Tricia; Prefect, Ford; Proxima Centauri Interplanetary Bowling League; ''Reliant'', USS; Sirius Cybernetics Corporation; Zee Magnees Institute for Theoretical Research; Zee-Magnees Prize |next= }} cs:The Schizoid Man de:Das fremde Gedächtnis es:The Schizoid Man fr:The Schizoid Man it:L'uomo schizoide (episodio) ja:TNG:コンピュータになった男 nl:The Schizoid Man Schizoid Man, The